Pope Charles I
Founder of the Church Pope Charles I and Pope Garret I founded the church on November 3, 2016. The church's stated mission was to "Enlighten to World about Joe Biden." Though it has now drifted away from its original mission. The First Pope On November 3, 2016 Pope Charles was appointed to be the first Pope of Bidenism. He would be the first to set its limits and its duties. He would shape the governmental system that would eventually evolve into our current government. Reformist Pope Charles I has continued to be an outspoken critic of Pope Garret I even years after his term as Pope. He has accused Garret of things all the way from treason to heresy. Also Pope Charles spearheaded the Progressive movement that now dominates the church. His influence can be felt everywhere throughout the church. First Term as Pope Being the first Pope Of Bidenism Charles I was not elected. He appointed himself on November 3, 2016. He appointed his Co-Founder Garret I to be the Archbishop. For the first few weeks of the church they worked together and created many of the institutions of the church that still exist today. Statute #1 and the Council One his first day in office the Pope created the church's first legislature. This Council was notably different then our current one as this one had both the Archbishop and Pope on it. The first Statute was created and proposed by the Pope on November 5th and was passed unanimously. The Membership Scandal To garner more support Pope Charles would get people to temporary join the church and appoint them to the council to vote on his legislature. This was seen as illegal by Garret I and this would spawn the membership scandal. It would end in Garret winning and the voucher system being put in place. Pope Charles and Archbishop Garret Rivalry On November 21, 2016 the cooperation between the Pope and Archbishop ended. Garret I felt he deserved more of a say and felt the Archbishop should have more power. The Pope was adamantly against this stated that the Archbishop was becoming too powerful. This argument would eventually culminate in Garret attempting to remove the Pope. Charles avoided this by temporarily naming an Acting-Pope then taking back the position. In those days the Pope could avoid charges by leaving the office of Pope temporarily as leaving office caused an instant acquittal of crimes. Formalization of the Recistag Following the Membership Scandal and several discussions over the legality of having the Pope and the Archbishop on the council Pope Charles decided to limit his and Garret's control by remove their seats on the council and instead having a fully free and independent Council. Also for the first time the Council was fully recognized as a formal legal body within the church and not just a group of advisers as it was previously. The Cookie Scandal Pope Charles had decided to purchase a cookie for a councilor. But instead of being able to just purchase the cookie Pope Charles was blocked from buying the cookie by authorities in the Holy Land. This would erupt into a week long discussion over the validity of the officials. It would also later on lead to the creation of HOC-Nell and LDIC. It was also decided that no action would be taken against the Holy Land. Involvement in the Honorable Ethan I v. The Holy Jif Scandal Though not directly involved in Ethan's eventual trial Pope Charles did state that Ethan's disrespect of the Holy Food was an insult to the gods and that some action should be taken. Following the scandal and Ethan I's reinstatement to the Council Pope Charles decided to create a formal decree addressing Holy Foods and their creation. This would eventually become statute #7. The Bidicon & Plausible Cause On December 16, 2016 Pope Charles founded the Bidicon Commission. The Commission was founded to begin drafting the Holy Book of Bidenism. Also in this time the idea of plausible cause was beginning to take root in the church. Pope Charles spearheaded the effort to create Plausible Cause. It would later become apparent that this was a huge mistake. Plausible Cause would cause issues for the church years after its creation. The First Crusade Relations with the Church and the Catholic church where deteriorating quickly and many church goers were afraid that Catholics would seize control over the church and name Pope Francis the true Pope of Bidenism and the only Pope. Of course now we know that those fears were completely unfounded and that there was not evidence of any Catholics wanting to bring down the church. At that time the fears were great enough that Pope Charles would call a Crusade against them. At this time Catholics who were members of the HCJB felt threatened and many of them would later form the Holy Church Of Lord Bush. Also at this time the Pope would perpetuate the myth of the Great Crusader and give the title to many members who quote "served the church's will in these uncertain times." Demi-God Status Following the First Crusade the Council wanted to congratulate the Pope and Archbishop so they created a Statute making them Demi-Gods. Pope Charles was originally against this but eventually caved after Archbishop Garret accepted the title. Order Of Follower Of Biden In late December following the First Crusade Pope Charles decided to create a religious order around Biden. After the Crusade many of the "Great Crusaders" wanted another crusade and wanted to fight for the church again. The Pope glorifying the Crusade had backfired and caused the church to become more toxic for those who didn't only follow Biden. He hoped the Order would contain them but in the End it did not. The Cult Of Personality On the last day of December 2016 the Council would begin to create a Cult Of Personality around Pope Charles. Pope Charles did not oppose the idea and in fact supported the Council's efforts. The Pope would later learn that it was a mistake to let them create it. Attacks Against Non-Halreans Supporters of the Pope would begin to attack people against his Papacy and polices. At first the Pope would distance himself from these attacks. Eventually though he would himself begin to argue against these people and claimed that them not supporting his Papacy was against the wishes of the Gods themselves. The Second Crusade In early January of 2017 Pope Charles would declare the Second Crusade. This Crusade would be different to the other Crusades as it was against members of the church. Members who were against the rule of the Pope. The Crusade failed to purge these dissident members and in fact made more people oppose the Pope. The First Founders Day On the First Founders Day celebration in mid January 2017 was one of the few peaceful times during Pope Charles' first term. On this day the rivalry between the Pope and Archbishop was seemingly gone as they worked together. Halreans supporters, and the supporters of Garret also got along. Discovery Of The Damon This cooperation would continue when Damonism was discovered. Both groups would work together to try to halt Damonism. There were rumors that Damonist were trying to take over the Church and exile the Church's leaders. This would cause what is now called the Hysteria Damonia. The hysteria would culminate in the Council convening to declare the Third Crusade. The Third Crusade In early February 2017 at the peak of the Hysteria Damonia the Council called a Crusade against the followers of the Damon. Charles I had little involvement in the Crusade but he did opt to not presenting and more Great Crusader titles. The Archbishop Act Soon after the chaos of the Hysteria Damonia Pope Charles began to worry what would happen in the event he was removed from office or exiled by the Damonist. So he submitted the Archbishop Act to the Council. Though this act is no longer law in the church it's provisions have been split between several statutes (9, 15, 20). It was the first piece of legislation introducing the idea of an oath of office and it established the first line of succession. Category:Popes Category:Acting-Popes Category:Councilors Category:Deviners Of The House Category:Archbishops